Hunter and Jenny vs Jake.
Hunter was feared across Japan. His legends struck fear into the hearts of criminals. Although those who know him personally know what he's really capable of. Some would abuse that knowledge of him to try and hurt him where it hurts. Targeting his friends. You're either brave or crazy to do pull off an act to piss off a monster. Jake will use anything to catch his prize. "Legends are something passed down by weaklings to either scare their enemies or to give them a sign of hope. You put too much of yourself into these legends Hunter! Only a matter of time before I crush you beneath my boot. Starting with her." Jake Conrad. Location Tokyo city, Japan. Tokyo has been hit by a powerful storm, rain floods the concrete floors and roads though through the rain the colourful city of Tokyo can be seen. In this rain however a man walks through the flooded roads while the rain continues to unleash it's wrath on the people walking through this storm to get home. A hooded boy can be seen approaching a building. The hooded person walks down the alleyway and looks up to the building with his glowing red eyes. Hunter was on the move. Hunter: "For the love of the Gods. Why does it have to rain now?" Hunter who is annoyed by the heavy rain reaches into his hood and pulls up his bandanna to cover his mouth and places goggles on. His glowing red eyes glow brighter behind the goggles and black smoke begins to surround his body. Hunter bends his knees down and the black smoke shadows out the feet. Hunter: "Alright. Time to rain darkness." Hunter leaps off the ground jumping over 100 feet in the air which makes a shock wave on the floor knocking the nearly flooded alleyway's water back and forming a circle in the water before it gets flooded. Hunter lands on the roof knocking up some of the water and stands straight and looks forward just as lightning strikes in the background. Hunter processes to start walking on the rooftop while more black smoke comes off his body. Eventually he begins to jog and builds up momentum and then sprints till he reaches the end of the building and leaps off leaving behind and caved in floor where he jumped. Hunter jumps forward about 30 yards to reach another building taller. Why would this dangerous killer of the dark be doing this? Hunter hits the wall clawing his fingers into the concrete wall and his feet dug into the wall, he carries on climbing the building leaving holes in the walls and a trail of black smoke. Reaching the building's top he lands and runs to the other side of the building only to commence a leap of fate diving down faster than the rain. Before he reaches the bottom of the building he prepares a Shadow whip with his right hand using the black smoke and launches whip at another building only to pull himself towards it at super sonic speed. Launching himself to building to building until he eventually lands on the outskirts of a warehouse. Hunter's black smoke calms down and he approaches the metal gate cautiously. Beyond the large metal gate he can see a warehouse, swarmed with C.R.I operatives like flies to shit. These guards had high tech armour that is so sturdy not even rocket launchers or tanks can dent it. They are armed with plasma rifles, these weapons have been modified for years, usually only brought out if they're power is needed. These guards truly must be guarding something valuable if they have this much resistance. Hunter: "Old man's Intel was correct. Cyber soldiers and grunts are guarding this place tighter than Rex guarding his porno stash." Hunter jumps over the fence much softly than how he was jumping around in the first place. He lands behind a military jeep and gets into a crouching position. As Hunter peeked from the side of the jeep he takes notice of two grunt soldiers wearing the standard black coloured military uniform and only armed with regular assault rifles. Hunter had to remain quite, though not really his favourite method of getting into places this was a smart effort to get close to the documents needed for his next target. Hunter: "How in the fuck am I suppose to get in there without drawing attention to me. They take one look at me and they see some scary fucker approaching they won't think twice before blowing my brains out." One of the guards looked back but Hunter quickly hid behind the jeep. Grunt #1: "Did you hear something?" Grunt# 2: "Your annoying voice? Yes." The Grunt looked annoyed at the sarcastic Grunt. Grunt# 1: "Fuck you, asshole. I heard someone talking behind us." Hunter realises maybe making monologue out loud is a dumb thing to do. Hunter sneaks to the other side of the jeep and quickly dives for the large stack of crates and hides behind them. Hunter using the supply crates and other item he can use to get close approaches the side of the warehouse which big surprise is also heavily guarded. The side entrance is guarding by a sentry turret, five armoured soldiers and even has a Mech Trooper. Hunter: "Oh go suck a dick you cyber cunts." Hunter now pissed off that the place is guarded by Mech Troopers decides to attempt to find entrance from the roof. Going up to a Mech Trooper is something Hunter does not want to do. Not only are they 15 feet tall they were armoured with Castroneon, an indestructible alloy not even Hunter can pierce and he's strong enough to rip titanium into pieces like wet paper. To avoid confrontation for the mean time, Hunter powers up a Shadow Dash 'and launches himself to the roof of the building. Though it made large noise as the guards looked all they could see was black smoke. Though Hunter was gone in a blink of a eye. He was on the roof sneaking towards a shutter on the roof. Hunter rips off the lock and throws the lock away aggressively and opens the shutter and dives into the building. ''Hunter: "Now the fun really starts." Inside the warehouse it has over 16 armoured soldiers patrolling the building. In the middle of the warehouse a military truck parks in place and three soldiers approach the back of the truck. As they open the truck they saw ten civilians with their hands bind, gagged and terrified. Soldier# 1: "Well look here, full house." Soldier# 2: "Who are these people?" The three soldiers climb into the truck and start pushing people out given the prisoners over to two more guards. The helpless civilians try fighting and throwing the guards off but it was to no use, they were either kicked to the floor who smacked in the face with a plasma rifle. Soldier# 1: "Just some no bodies, homeless, crooks, whores you name it. By order from Kadnikov we're to deliver the "packages" to the airport tonight." Soldier# 2: "What?! Get these people, sterilised, packaged and sent to the airport tonight? How are we suppose to even get them out of here without alerting the public?" Soldier# 1: "Leave that to Takara and his boys. We just do this and return here for further orders." Nine civilians were going through a set of doubles doors being escorted by five soldiers. However one last civilian stopped following. A young-adult girl just stopped and looked up at the walkway above her. One of the soldiers escorting the prisoners stopped and looked at her. Soldier# 3: "HEY! get moving!" The girl did nothing but kept looking around, she seemed calm despite the fact she has her moved sealed with a gag and her hands bonded together. The soldier was getting impatient and marched over to her activating his plasma rifle. He stood right in front of her and gave her an angry stare. Soldier# 3: "I said MOVE IT!" The soldier strikes at the girl's stomach forcing her onto her knees. The Girl looks up at soldier with an angry look in her eyes. Soldier# 3: "I'll incinerate every atom of you if you're not following the group." She gets up, slowly. She muffles something behind her gag. Soldier# 3: "What did you say?" The two soldiers in the truck approach her getting out their nightsticks to subdue her. Before they approached, the soldier in front of the brave girl removes her bond and she says. Jenny: "Behind you, fucker." Just as she finished her sentence a blade pierced through the soldier's chest from behind forcing him to drop his weapon. Blood splatters on Jenny and terrifies the other soldiers in the building. The stabbed soldier looks at the blade sticking out his chest in shock, but before he could fully react he is yanked back by a black smoke line behind him attached to the blade. The soldier screams as he's yanked only to be sliced in half by Hunter who is standing in the shadows under the walkway. Hunter: "Sorry, catch you cunts at a wrong time." Two soldiers to the end of the warehouse aim their plasma rifles at Hunter while five on the walkway at the other end of the warehouse aim their plasma rifles down at Hunter. Soldier# 4: "FIRE!!!" As they fired their plasma rifles Hunter at the last seconds activates his first form '''Berserk and surrounds his body in a black smoke and his eyes glow bright red and his hair completely black. He readies his blade in his right hand. Hunter: "Embrace the Darkness!" Hunter Shadow dashes towards the two soldiers on the ground, dismembering one of the soldier's legs and kicks the soldier to the wall smashing through the concrete wall. Before the other soldier could realise what happened to his ally, his arms had been severed off and he got cleaved in two from his legs. His torso flies off and Hunter grabs his chopped upper body and hurls it at the two soldiers that were going to attack Jenny. After the Soldiers got staggered Jenny grabs one from behind with her bind hands and slams the soldier's head on the floor knocking him unconscious. As the second soldier attempts to hit Jenny, she dodges and cracks the soldier's leg forcing him to the ground. The soldier screams in agony of his broken leg and Jenny takes cover behind the truck. Hunter brings down the walkway with the soldiers on it by using his Shadow whip on the walkway and yanks it off the walls leaving two soldiers to fall and crack their heads on the ground and the other three crushed by the walkway. Hunter is shot in the back by another plasma shot and his staggered, however he quickly recovers and launches himself with his Shadow dash at four soldiers, slicing one soldier's head off. As another attempts to shoot Hunter he is immediately stabbed in the stomach and then sliced in half. Hunter prepares a Shadow ball and launches it at the last two blowing them to pieces. An alarm is set off and most likely is going to bring in all the soldiers to Hunter's location. Hunter: "Well so much for a subtle approach." Hunter Shadow dashes to the truck where Jenny is struggling to remove her binds. Jenny: "Fuck, come on!" Hunter uses his dagger and cuts her binds. Hunter: "You done playing prisoner?" Jenny stands up and looks angrily at Hunter. Jenny: "How in the world did you convince me to do this? This plan was stupid." Hunter looks over at the shutters at the end of the warehouse and fifteen soldiers charge in along with 4 Cyber soldiers following. Hunter steps behind the truck and hurls it towards the soldiers. The truck lands and explodes launching four in the air however other soldiers run for cover. The Cyber soldiers walk right through the flames unharmed and aim their rifles at Hunter. Hunter: "get the files! I'll hold of these guys like planned." Jenny makes a run for the double doors leaving Hunter to hold off the soldiers. Hunter makes a battle stance and his aura intensifies and he forms a Shadow ball in his left hand. Hunter: "You were all better off running home, your chances of killing me are Fuck all to a billion. Though feel free to try." (To Be Continued)